Odd
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Sybill likes him. The only question is does he like her back? Sybill Trelawney/Xenophilius Lovegood


**Written for the '*2015* New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition' - Xenophilius Lovegood/Sybill Trelawney**

**and also written for the 'December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition' - Write a pairing you have never written before.**

**This felt weird to write since I don't think I've ever written either of these characters, but I think they strangely go well together XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Odd<strong>

Sybill Trelawney stands at the end of a bookshelf in the Hogwarts library. Her hair is messy as always, but today she has decided to wear makeup for the first time ever. She hopes that she doesn't look ridiculous, but she has no friends to tell her whether or not it looks good.

She loves being in Ravenclaw for three reasons; one – she fits in so perfectly, two – all of her idols came from Ravenclaw, and three – _he_ is in her House.

Xenophilius Lovegood.

Her heart starts beating faster and faster as she stares at him from her place next to the bookshelf. People think she's mad. She _sees_ things, and no matter how much she tells people that she comes from a family of Seers, she can't convince them. But she knows for a fact that she had seen a future with Xenophilius. She has always had a crush on him, so today would be the day to ask him out once and for all.

Trying to flatten her hair down and inevitably failing, she takes a deep breath and sits down on the chair opposite him.

He looks up at her briefly and his eyes land on her made-up face for maybe half a second and then he is looking back at his book.

She clears her throat and crosses her fingers under the desk. She's heard that this brings good luck.

"What's that you're reading there?" she asks, genuinely curious. Xenophilius has always been the one to read odd things – one of the many things she likes about him. He's different, like her.

"It's about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," he says airily, peering up at her. "I'm finding myself quite interested in them as of late."

"What are Crumple-Horned Skorkacks?" Sybill asks.

"_Snorkacks_," he corrects, his eyes now bright. "This is the very first book I have ever found recording their existence. Everybody just thought I was mad or something and that I had made them up. But I know they're real."

"I believe you," Sybill replies. Xenophilius smiles at her.

"Thank you."

Sybill decides she needs to move things along a little. "So, are you busy this weekend, Xenophilius?"

"Call me Xen," he replies. "And no I am not. And you?"

"I'm planning on going out to Hogsmeade to take a look around the book shop."

"That should be nice," he says.

"Would you like to come with me?" Sybill asks, feeling her cheeks getting hotter. He ponders this idea for a moment and then frowns.

"I don't like Hogsmeade," he replies. "It is rumoured that Nargles live in their thousands in the crooks and crannies of the street."

"Oh," Sybill says, not too sure of what Nargles are.

"But I would like to spend some time with you, Sybill. You seem like a kind person."

She beams at this, and hopes she doesn't look too stupid. "Thanks."

"I'll tell you what. It's Easter holidays next week. Why don't we take a trip to Stonehenge and see if the rumours are true about the creatures lurking in the soils?"

"That sounds," she tries to think of a word. "Interesting."

"We will take a picnic with us of course," Xen continues with a smile. "What good is a date without a romantic dinner?"

"A date?" Sybill says in disbelief. Had it really been that easy?

"If I am not mistaken, you were just asking me out Miss Trelawney," Xen says, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I was Mr Lovegood."

He leans over the table and plants a kiss on her lips, making a tingle run all over her body. He leans back with a grin. "We will make arrangements for our first date."

"Okay," she manages to croak.

As he walks away, she stares after him in awe. That had been perfect. For once in her life, she felt noticed and liked, and even if not much came from their date, she was content that she had a friend.

**oOo The End oOo**


End file.
